Sulker Shulker
by HeilBastet
Summary: The raucous story of a sulky Shulker who just wants to go home and a Cat who captains a fleet of wooden boats. Will Captain Sandy reach the Stronghold in time? Will the dogs learn their manners? And- most importantly- Willour hero EVER stop whining? Stay tuned! (Apparently Shulkers aren't characters, so I'm gonna say it's my Shulker OC?)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I'm trying my best to make my chapters longer, hopefully each Beware of the Baby Dragon chapter will be two pages long. This is just something else to read!**

*poke poke* I opened my shell and grumbled peevishly. "Stop poking me!" I closed my shell tightly and counted to ten, but as I opened up my shell it was still there... Sighing I told the long-bodied creature with creamy fur and treacle highlights to go away- and shut my even tighter. It would take some burglar to get in here I had thought to myself at the time- but much to my consternation a small, furry, treacle coloured paw wormed its way inside my portable fortress. Having lifted my shell up a tiny crack, it peeked into it with its startling blue eyes and said " Now you listen here Bozo! I don't know why you're here, but if you don't skedaddle you sulking Shulker ass outta here, I'll blimming well do it for you!" It withdrew its paw and I snapped my shell closed. No way was I moving! No. Way. Fat chance I was going out into the rest of the Overworld. Not a chance- with all those monsters!

Through my purple shell I could see a cluster of nametags like Wagger and Fang ( I stifled a giggle) but the-ummm... I sifted through my mob knowledge- tamed Ocelot! The tamed Ocelot (or cat) was tapping its paw impatiently. The nametag read " Captain NongYao". _Oh I just want go home.. I wish I'd never followed that Player!_

"Right TIME'S UP!" bellowed Captain NongYao, in surprisingly deep voice for a female cat. She pushed me over and started to roll me out! It was a good thing I'm permanently attached to shell or this would have been a lot worse.

" Please Captain NongYao! I just want to go home!" Big mistake... The rolling came to an end, and I opened my shell to see my surroundings and I got a paw to the face! "That's Cap'n Sandy to you, _Bozo_ , and if I ever catch you using that moniker again it'll me more than a paw to your barnacle of a face!" "Aye aye sir..." _Smack_ "And don't try any pirate talk on me Sonny Jim!"

"I just want to go home!" I whined. She grinned toothily. "We all had a home before, ain't that right, crew?" She nodded to the wolves behind her. _Wolves!_ The wolf with the white collar chuckled. " But we traded in our homes for a life of raiding!" The pack started baying and yipping raucously. "That's Quicksilver." She gestured toward the white-collared wolf. "He's the Alpha." _More raucous barking_ "He may be the Alpha, but I'm Captain around here!" Everyone woofed in agreement "All them black-collars:" she waved her paw vaguely. "Are a bunch of useless scum- HAHAHAHA!" The black-collars laughed uproariously, as though this was some private joke. It probably was...

"Now about your home..." she said as though I was befouling the very air she breathed. "Now, do they have ships in The End?" she peered at me. "Well erm.. There's End Ships?" she grinned. "Done, we'll take you to The End if you'll find us one of these End Ships!"

"Of course, we'll need some eye-of-enders, which means we'll need to head to the Nether, as well as get some ender pearls, since that Player couldn't possible leave an intact End Portal behind him." I glanced around- we seemed to be in a library of sorts.

"Well then! First off, we'll need to introduce you to our... Fleet." She stepped on a pressure plate, which opened up some nook shelves to reveal a room with a 3-by-3 hole in the middle. She pushed me down the hole, much to my disapproval!

"AHHHHHHHH!" _Boing...! "_ Aahhhh!" "OH SHUSH YA WIMP!" I bounced up and down on the slime blocks below, until finally I stopped being propelled upwards. I looked around. The slime blocks were surrounded by quartz. A quartz path lead into a cave lake. We stood on the wooded pier, surrounded by spruce boats. A single piece of glowstone lit up the cavern. Blocks of all kinds littered the stone ground. A minecart system with chests ran through the wall right up to the pier. Furnaces smoked and hoppers collected smelted materials which travellled to chests.

Captain Sandy turned to me and grinned. "Welcome to the Docks, Shulker!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a trillion years. I don't really have an excuse not to, just laziness. Also trying out a more common writing style. I may be adding mods into this story, but If you hate the idea, please let me know!  
**

* * *

I gazed around at the Docks. Captain Sandy had ambled over to where a Librarian Villager was trapped with fences. Two chests sat beside him, both labelled with signs. A hopper dropped items onto a table of stone slabs. The Librarian scurried between the slabs and the chests dropping items at random.

Sandy (as I now refer to her) beckoned me over. The Librarian looked genuinely startled when I teleported over to him. He fiddled with the sleeves of his long white robes. I could now read the signs labelling the chests; Valuable and Trash.

"Well, ya land lubber?" growled Sandy grumpily.

"I-I er um d-don't kn-now what yo-you're t-t-t-talking about! What do y-you want fr-from me?" the Librarian stuttered, his long droopy nose- characteristic of Villagers- quivering ever so slightly.

Sandy turned to me. "He's _meant_ to sort out our artefacts we bring back from our journeys... But its a work-in-progress at best. The last guy was better but he has regrettably... moved on..."

"How does he understand us, and we him? I thought Villagers were humans like players."

"Humans, aye, but still mobs!" said Quicksilver, after finishing a thorough cleaning of his... Erm... Nether regions.

 _Wolves are so gross! I can't wait to get outta here!_ The Docks smelt unmistakeably of raw fish, while the humid breath of the wolves' panting made me want to shut my shell forever. As Sandy continued her futile conversation with the Librarian, I wandered around aimlessly.

 _Is that a... Passageway?_ I see a glimpse of something behind a painting. The painting was a hinged door- _Go figures_ \- and I duck underneath it, hoping no one sees me. The corridor is brightly lit, and soon leads me to a chamber of sorts.

A familiar looking set of white robes walks by. A Librarian's set of robes. That doesn't have a body? The robes turn towards me, or at least I think so.

"Hello, good sir, welcome to my workshop! I trust you're enjoying yourself at the Docks?" The robes kind of bounce when they're talking.

* * *

 **Sorry about shortness, trying to put stuff out fast. Also most of this was typed on a phone, so sloooow. And i was being messaged alot. And part of this deleted magically to annoy me and so I'll put the deleted part in next chapter. Messaging didn't help,Moonstone,so expect Voodoo.**


End file.
